The Dark Ones
by jazflower
Summary: He thought that he had left his old life behind. He thought that it would be easy to leave. He was wrong. But now it seems he can't come home anyway, he needs to stay to protect those he cares about before him and everyone else becomes victims to the dark
1. Prologue

Hi, well this is my first fanfiction ever. I started writing it a little while ago but never finished it, but I just felt like doing it again so hopefully I finish it, which I probably now that it's on this site.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Stargate or any of its characters (if only...) and because hopefully everyone will be starting this story from the beginning you will all read this disclaimer so it will be the only one in the story. If you don't like it than sue me... or actually don't...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

The light started to dip below the horizon as Jonas gathered all his belongings together. It had been approximately two hours since the rest of his team had left him by himself on the world to try and decipher the code written on the side of an ancient rune stone. Feeling defeated and exhausted, he prepared himself for the disappointed faces of his team when he would tell them that he was unable to decipher the code.

He could almost hear what they would say. Jack would probably say that he was 'a useless team member who couldn't do anything right, so why bother keeping him' and Sam might say 'if only Daniel were here, he would be able to do it' while Teal'c would just stand there and say 'indeed'. Jonas could feel his blood start to boil, he hated being compared to Daniel, who it seemed could do everything right and his team never failed to make him feel like a Daniel replacement, someone who would never be good enough for the team. Overwhelmed with self pity and anger, Jonas slammed his foot into the side of a rock sending it flying through the wind bitten air.

Crash! The rock impacted on a solid wall of glass, breaking the rock into a million pieces. Jonas stared in amazement as he took in the exquisite piece of technology, it was beautiful. He felt drawn to it, compelled to touch it. He brought up his hand and placed it on the smooth glass, fascinated at how it seemed to ripple under his fingers as though it were alive. So engrossed in the object, Jonas failed to notice the swirling colours and bright lights which flashed around him sending all his senses into a whirl and blurs of colours lightly touched him, drawing him in. It all happened in a split second and when it had finished, the glass went cold and empty, leaving Jonas with a strange feeling of emptiness. A slow smile spread across his face as he looked at the mirror, reflecting an image of himself back to him. Maybe today wasn't so much of a waste of time, he thought to himself. He couldn't wait to tell his team about this wonderful piece of glass. They would be so excited and happy that they won't even think about the untranslated code. Running over to the DHD he punched in the coordinates to Earth and sent his code through. He waited two seconds before running through the open gate.

His feet hit the metal of the ramp with a hard thud, his eyes darting around and the smile on his face seemed to just melt off. A dozen or so dangerous weapons were pointed towards him, wielded by familiar faces.

General Hammond of the SGC walked up the ramp until he was inches away from the intruder. "I am General Hammond, commander of this base, who the hell are you?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So there's my first chapter, hope you all liked it and reviews would be very much appreciated, but NOT flames unless it they will help me improve my story. Thanks


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Daniel Jackson sat in a state of bliss serenity, meditating while listening to a deep hum coming from somewhere behind him. Soft light illuminated his strong handsome features as it rolled over him, enveloping him in light. He was deep in thought thinking about 'meaning-of-life stuff' as Jack would call it, when thoughts of his previous life intruded his calm mind. This was starting to happen to him more and more over the last few weeks, as a deep, gut-wrenching loneliness settled over him, combating with the light until there was nothing other then Daniel and his mind. He missed being on base and being the pain in the ass no-it-all who everyone had come to respect. His thoughts strayed to Sam, the beautiful young woman who had soon become one of his closest friends. She was always so proud and smart and he missed the way she smiled at him in the mornings when she said hello. Daniel hadn't told anyone, but recently – before his ascension – he had started to develop feelings for the young blonde, though he had never voiced this out loud because it was so painfully obvious that Jack and Sam were in love. Jack. A small smile crossed his face. Colonel O'Neil was always picking on him and using Daniel as his punching bag when things got rough, but he was always there and Daniel considered Jack to be one of his closest friends, probably even his best friend and he knew Jack felt the same way about him. The last member of his old team was Teal'c. Teal'c was quiet and he didn't say much, but he and Daniel had developed a strong bond, which could have only happened through them working together. 'Brothers in arms' as Teal'c called them. On numerous occasions Teal'c had saved his life, for that he was grateful, and Daniel knew he could always count on Teal'c to be there for him.

Grief overcame him then as he thought of his team members with whom he had spent a great number of years with, gone. Well, it was he who was gone, but it was still the same.

Darkness rolled around the corners of his mind, replacing the soothing white light, sending his thoughts into turmoil. Every so often Daniel would experience nightmares which was becoming more frequent, like the darkness was slowly pulling him in, waiting to swallow him whole. They wouldn't have been so bad if Daniel hadn't recently found out that everything that he dreamed had come true.

**He stood on the edge of a cliff looking down as the wind whipped up around, striking his bare face and hands. The sun slowly dipped below the horizon line. Storm clouds gathered in the sky as tiny droplets detached themselves from the clouds to plummet to the earth below. Soon the down pour came down heavily drenching anything caught under the huge blanket of black sky. Voices floated up to his spot on the hill which was curious as the rain should have muted any attempts at speaking. "Jonas, you run ahead and dial in the coordinates for home, Teal'c, you go with him, be careful, it's dangerous out here!" Jack O'Neil's voice sounded gruff and worn, as though he had not slept in a long time. He could just make out the figures of Teal'c and Jonas picking their way carefully through the debris on the ground heading towards the gate.

As Daniel turned his head towards Sam and Jack, a movement in the corner of his eye grabbed his attention. He turned his head and strained his eyes to see a person stalking quietly through the rain, going unnoticed by the team. What little light there was glinted off the sharp knife that the man pulled from his belt, slowly and carefully making no sound at all. Under the cover of the rain, he drew his knife back and thrust it with skill and accuracy through Major Samantha Carter's back. Sam's scream filled the night air, sounding shrill and in pain. The man had melded back into the shadows, leaving no trace that he had ever been there except that of the crumpled form of Major Carter on the ground and the intricately designed knife sticking through her back and coming out of her chest, blood seeping all around her in thick, mucky pools, mixing with mud and water. Jack howled in pain as he dropped down to the ground and cradled her limp form in his arms. "WHY, GOD DAMN IT!?" Teal'c and Jonas ran back over to Jack, Jonas tripping over on the way. Strong arms reached down and hauled him up. Jonas looked down at his fallen team member and started to weep uncontrollably. Teal'c stood strong and proud, though his back was not as straight as it was normally and his shoulders were hunched forward slightly.

Nothing anyone did could calm Jack down, he was hysterical, the woman he loved had just been murdered in cold blood. Gripping the knife tightly, Jack pulled it out of Sam's cold, dead body. The knife was covered in a thick layer of blood, but Jack didn't care. "No Sam, don't leave me, I love you, I can't live without you Sam," he whispered into her ear. Slowly, he bent down and kissed her as he inserted the knife into his own abdomen. Fresh blood from Jack's wound poured onto the ground to be washed away by the rain. His face turned a ghastly shade of green before settling on a ghostly pale colour. Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neil had died together. **

Daniel cried out in anguish, he could feel the stab wounds without actually having them and he could feel Teal'c and Jonas' pain as Jack and Sam died. A headache nagged at the corners of his eyes as hot tears ran down his face. Two of his best friends were going to die and he didn't know when or where, which really wouldn't have made a difference as he wasn't allowed to interfere. But would that have stopped him from saving them? Pain of loss rolled over him and he let himself be taken. All the dreams leading up to this one had all been of strangers, people he didn't know, but he did know Jack and he did know Sam, making it even harder for him.

Daniel felt a slight tug on the corner of his sleeve and he looked down. Seeing nothing he continued his thoughts, which were soon interrupted by another tug, this time on his other arm. Daniel's face screwed up in puzzlement as he tried to figure out what was going on. Before he could come up with anything, he felt a vacuum come and suck him up. He was spinning in a realm made up only of bright, glaring colours. He lost all sense of direction, not knowing where he had come from or where he was going.

With an audible _thud_ Daniel landed on the ground of a white quarantine cell back at the SGC. On the bed in the centre of the room sat a very confused, very frustrated Jonas Quinn.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Jack, Sam and Teal'c were sitting with General Hammond in the debriefing room after just coming back from alpha site 1.

"I don't know what happened to him sir, all of his stuff is there, but he isn't," Sam told General Hammond, trying to explain the disappearance of her friend Jonas. "Look sir, we left him there to decipher some code and told him to come back when he had finished, but as you know he never came back, so we went to get him and, voila, he was gone, there is probably nothing to worry about, you know Jonas, he probably found a town and is sleeping there for the night." The General looked around at the faces of SG1. Sam was concerned for Jonas, Jack looked bored and Teal'c, well Teal'c looked like he always did. "Jack, that is ridiculous, why would he leave his stuff behind?" Fiery eyes looked at Jack, staring at him. Sam's face suddenly went cold. She managed to get a small question out before fear for Jonas rendered her silent. "What if one of the dark ones took him?"

Daniel had taught them all about the fabled 'dark ones' before he ascended. They were meant to be ascended beings turned evil who fed off the light force and soul of another living being. Daniel and Sam both believed in them, but Jack and Teal'c just laughed at them. When Jonas had come, he too, got caught up in the dark ones myth, believing it like Daniel and Sam.

Jack laughed openly, making Sam scowl at him. "Sam, why would the dark ones take Jonas, even if they did exist, which they don't?" General Hammond nodded his agreement.

"Fine, even if you don't believe in the dark ones, I do believe something bad has happened to him and I am going to find out what, whether I have to do it myself or with help." Jack growled and mumbled that he would help, not because of concern for Jonas, but concern for Sam. "I also will accompany you MajorCarter." Sam smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Ok, we'll start tomorrow, because, I have some work to do right now."

Everyone stood up and then left the room other than Jack and Sam. "Sam," he murmured as he pulled her closer, "are you sure you want to do this, I mean me and Teal'c can do it." Sam laughed. "We are a team Jack, we do everything together. We train together, we fight together, and I don't want it to come to this, but I hope we all die together too." Jack smiled, giving her a hug. She was right, though her comment about dying was oddly unsettling. "Well major," Jack addressed as he let her go, "I believe you have some work to do, so get to it, time is money!" Together Jack and Sam walked out the door, unaware that there had been a third party watching them.

A small shadow clung to the wall smiling wickedly as it chose its next victim.


End file.
